


The Existence of Love!

by TheGibleMedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGibleMedia/pseuds/TheGibleMedia
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are both heading into the 1st Year of Hogwarts but the Innocence of Children soon turns into something much deeper than they imagined. Emotion is the cause to both their success and their failures.





	1. A new Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story for anyone who reads it. Thank you to those that do <3

As if the day he begins to have doubts could have any worse timing, With James about to start his third year and Rose her first. Well, of course, he already knew he was going to attend Hogwarts but it didn’t feel real for Albus. He was worried that his house may not be the one people would expect of a Potter.

He frowned, “This was not going to go well.” He said silently. “ALBUS, JAMES, Let’s go you’re going to miss the train if we wait much longer” Ginny screamed banging on the wall.

Albus quickly got ready and summoned Kreacher to collect the things he couldn’t carry, The second Albus joined the already waiting family Harry grabbed him and they all disapparated.

“Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God,” Scorpius said pacing all around the Malfoy Manor’s kitchen. “What am I going to do? People are sure not to like me and I don’t want to cause any issues” Draco laughed “Stop panicking son, You will be fine.” Scorpius looked at his mother who nodded reassuringly. He smiled “You’re right Dad, I will just get along with everyone really easily!” Scorpius said unconvinced. “Spoken like a true Malfoy” Lucius whispered.

Scorpius quickly checked his trunk to make sure he had everything and confirmed it with his mother who then roused Draco and they spun on the spot. Scorpius felt the odd sensation of suffocation and being in complete darkness for the first time in ages and the trio found themselves looking at King’s Cross station.

Watching as James sprinted down the platform and straight through the wall. Albus stopped for a second mostly in awe, He’d forgotten how odd it was to see someone just vanish through what appeared to be a solid wall. He grabbed Harry’s hand and they ran through the wall together. The platform was so busy with students and their parents coming to see them off, Albus nearly fell over as Rose tackled him into a hug.  
“I have missed you, We haven’t seen you in ages!” Albus giggled seeing the pure excitement on Rose’s face and she smirked at him. He looked around and saw Lily and Teddy talking over at his mother’s side since Lilly wasn’t old enough to attend Hogwarts yet she made it her mission to get as many details as possible from Teddy.

James knocked into Albus saying “Watch out, Slytherin kid” Earning a sharp look from their Father.

Albus scowled looking around and noticing all the people watching his family. It gave him the creeps that all these people he didn’t know would stare at him. Harry gave Albus a pat on the shoulder and knelt down and explained how he shouldn’t worry about what house he get’s placed in and that the Sorting Hat does take into account which house you’d rather be a part of, Albus was surprised he didn’t quite understand why the Hat would do that but he felt much more relaxed about the Sorting Ceremony. The train's whistle blew and the few remaining students jumped onto the train waving and shouting their goodbyes as the train began the trip to Hogwarts.

Scorpius was feeling bad as he had basically just abandoned his parent’s on the platform, He had explained earlier that he wanted a better choice of the carriages and that because he was so nervous he just wanted some time to himself before people noticed who he was. He had loved seeing all the animals people brought with them but he missed his puppy called Ruby, He came up with that name because of her fur that was a beautiful reddish brown. Ruby was the only puppy from his father’s dog called Cola whom Scorpius was very attached to. He looked out the window when the compartment door opened and a boy and girl who looked his age walked in very nervously.

“Do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full.” the boy said quietly. “I don’t mind one bit” Scorpius replied with a smile. “I might make friends faster than I imagined,” He thought.

The boy sat down opposite Scorpius while the girl was hesitant to sit down.  
“Rose? Why are you standing?” Rose glared at him but didn’t say anything.

She then sat down right near the compartment door. Frowning Albus turned back to the boy sitting across from him.

“Hi, My names Albus Potter” Scorpius froze “Mine is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy,” he said hesitantly.

Albus looked at him, studying everything about him. He smiled “Nice to meet you Scorpius!” “She’s Rose,” He said nodding towards the girl.

The boys smiled at each other, Scorpius was also deep in thought. Was it possible for them to be friends given their parents history? Shaking the thought away he brought up Quidditch and the two of them shared their favourite teams and players as well any games they had watched almost forgetting that Rose was there until she spoke.

“My Auntie played Quidditch.” Rose said matter of factly “Well duh” Scorpius laughed “Your family is famous for many reasons”

Albus smiled at the boy seeing how he was trying to make friends with someone who so clearly didn't like him. He was quickly becoming Scorpius’s friend which was both a happy moment for him since his only friend had been Rose before Hogwarts but sad because they came from such opposite families.

“Oh hey, My mother packed me lots of sweets but I can’t eat these all on my own do you guys want any?” Scorpius said happily. “YES” shouted Albus excitedly and catching a chocolate frog that Scorpius threw to him. Scorpius turned to Rose “Would you like anything?” He said hopefully. She looked at him and glanced over to Albus who nodded. “Do you have any pumpkin pasties?” She said politely but quietly. He smiled and nodded his head and handed one to her. She muttered a thank you and was silent for a while.

Albus who was interested in knowing more about Scorpius asked him all kinds of questions about his parents and the Manor who answered everything in as much detail as he could. They both laughed at the fact they got along so well compared to how their parents had been. Albus learnt that Scorpius had an owl called Trudy and that his mother really enjoyed baking and had met Albus’s mum frequently during her short time with the Ministry of Magic doing a recipe article in the Daily Prophet. He also learnt that Scorpius was normally very shy and hadn’t had any friends growing up. “We should get dressed, We will be there soon,” Rose said loudly reminding the boys she was there.

As they were changing into their robes, The train shook and Scorpius fell into Albus who giggled as he had caught him in his arms. He made sure Scorpius wasn’t going to fall again and then finished getting ready. As they were stepping onto the platform Albus was thinking about Scorpius’s grey eyes. He didn’t think anything of this strange thought and hurried to catch up to Rose and Scorpius who had stopped and had been waiting for him next to Hagrid who gave him a very big hello when he saw him.

Albus was amazed by the view of Hogwarts from the lake it was breathtaking. He glanced over at Scorpius who was looking towards the castle with his mouth open, He smiled “I like how he get’s excited so easily” He thought to himself.

Scorpius was loving every minute of this new adventure and he was so happy that he had finally made a friend. The boys chatted excitedly as they entered the castle and were shocked by what they saw. So many portraits and the way the light was casting shadows over them, The students were whispering to each other no doubt discussing what was coming when Albus suddenly remembered what had been bothering him. What if he was placed in Slytherin? He frowned thinking about how he wanted anything but Slytherin. A Professor greeted them at the Entrance to the Great Hall. Albus recognise him of course.  
Albus walked up to him “Hey Neville” he said with a smile. “That’s Professor Longbottom to you when you are at Hogwarts Mr Potter,” he said sternly.

Albus gave him an apologetic look and nervously awaited what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being grateful for all eternity!


	2. Enemies Made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel a need to write a summary for each Chapter. If people would rather one I shall though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anyone who reads it. Thank you to those that do!

The huge doors opened and Albus was nearly blinded by the light that flooded in. All of the older kids were already seated and happily talking but the room went completely silent when the first years walked in. He glanced around hoping to find a familiar face and saw James sitting at the Gryffindor Table and once again his nerves about which house he would be placed in crept up on him. Scorpius watched curiously as the Hat started placing the students into houses and then it was his turn. Glancing back at Albus who smiled encouragingly he walked up and sat on the stool nearly falling off in fright. He jumped when the Hat started talking. “Ah another Malfoy, I had been wondering when I’d see another one of you! Hmm, you get nervous very easily but there’s bravery there too and talent oh yes. Better be SLYTHERIN” There was some cheering as Scorpius hopped off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin Table but he wasn’t oblivious to the fact that a lot of the students were glaring at him and whispering and as he walked past he heard what he was being called. Trying furiously to hold back the tears that were trying to form as he sat down and looked back towards Albus. It was nearly his turn now and Scorpius could see they he was fidgeting nervously, “I don’t belong in my family and I don’t suit any of these houses” Albus thought. “Potter Albus” Professor Longbottom called and Albus hesitantly walked up to the stool. He felt the Hat get placed on his head instantly whispering to him. “Ah Yes, I see your mind Potter, You fear you don’t belong here but that isn’t all you fear. You really believe you don’t fit into your family either. Yes, you aren’t like the others but you aren’t a bad wizard Potter. Hmm, I see you have made a friend already and I have seen his mind too. I believe separating you two would have a negative effect on your time here so with that SLYTHERIN”

The Great Hall was deadly silent and there was no cheering. As soon as he got off the stool students were shouting Booing him and declaring him a traitor. “SILENCE” Shouted Headmistress Professor McGonagall “Two Hundred Points have been taken from all houses, This behaviour will not be tolerated.”

Albus wished she hadn’t done that as it was only going to make things worse but he hurried over to the Slytherin Table and sat next to Scorpius who was extremely happy that Albus was in Slytherin. Albus watched as Rose was sorted into Gryffindor with the Hat barely touching her head. She glared at him as she walked over to the Gryffindor Table which was cheering deafeningly loud. Headmistress Professor McGonagall then signalled for them to be quiet and ordered for the feast to begin, Albus smiled as one again Scorpius’s eyes lit up. Albus started examining the food and both of them began piling different food onto their plates. The boys chatted to each other for the entire meal ignoring the glares and the whispers around them.

After they had been dismissed they were called over to meet the Prefect. “Slytherin First Years over here please,” he said. Once they had gathered he introduced himself. “My names Ethan Green. I am one of the only third years to become a Prefect in history. Hopefully, you can all come to me if you have issues. Now please follow me this way.”

Albus and Scorpius trailed at the back of the group talking about all the different food they had eaten and what their favourite part of Hogwarts was so far. Scorpius grinned happily, “What are you smiling about?” Albus said raising his eyebrow “You” Scorpius replied simply. “The energy you put into things when you like them. I don’t know you just made me feel happy” Albus smiled “You make me happy too” They both laughed and ran to catch up to the group.

They both gasped a little when they entered the Common Room as neither of them had expected it to be so green there was a window to see out into the Lake. Mermen waved at them as they walked past. “If it isn’t the Traitor and Voldemort’s Child. Who said you two were allowed in here?” There was laughter from nearly all of the Slytherins, Some agreeing while some threw other insults at the boys. “And who are you?” Albus said to the unfamiliar boy while ignoring his question. “I’m Jayden, Jayden Green and you two aren’t welcome here,” he said. “Well too bad. This is the house we were sorted into,” Albus said stubbornly. Scorpius tugged on his robes with a worried expression and clearly wanting to leave and getting nervous about the conflict. This concerned Albus but as Jayden went to say something else another boy said “Shut it Jayden, Leave the poor kids alone” “This boy must be his twin, They look identical.” Albus thought to himself. Mumbling as he went Jayden got up and walked over to the Common Room door and gave them one last scathing look before he left. The boy that had defended them walked over to them and knelt down. “Sorry about him,” He said quickly “He seems to have taken a personal interest in bullying you two. You both did well standing up to him.” The new boy smiled welcomingly “My name is Zane Green, I believe you have met both of my brothers now. You will find Ethan follows in my footsteps rather than Jayden’s.”

Scorpius smiled He was happy to have someone that didn’t hate them. Albus was sceptical but kept his thoughts to himself and the boys thanked Zane before heading to the Dormitory.

“Scorpius are you ok, I could see how you were feeling when I was arguing with Jayden and I am sorry that you had to be there for that” Albus said very rushed the second they were in private. Scorpius smiled “Yeah I’m ok, I was just worried about you. He's much bigger than us and I don’t like fighting. “Then I will never fight with someone around you,” Albus said with a determined look on his face. Scorpius giggled “As much as I hate arguing, I’m not gonna let you fight on your own.” Albus smiled “As long as we work together” They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

“We should probably head to bed if we want to be on time for class in the morning,” said Scorpius sounding tired. Albus agreed and so they said goodnight and although Scorpius fell asleep nearly instantly, Albus was awake thinking about how his Parents were going to react when they heard the news in the morning. He shivered and fell asleep thinking about his first day at Hogwarts with his new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being grateful for all eternity!


	3. Charms,Flying and Fighting OhMy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with this chapter. I hope you guys like it <3

The red eyes appeared out of the darkness and as if stalking its prey they moved towards him. He turned and ran as fast as he could but the eyes were gaining on him. He ran around a corner and stopped trying desperately to catch his breath and then the nightmare faded and Albus jumped awake. 

Breathing heavily he squinted in the darkness of the dormitory, He could just see the outline of Scorpius still sleeping peacefully. Albus got up quietly and changed into his robes he thought about waking Scorpius but decided against it. He walked into the Common Room which was still empty so he sat down in the most comfortable looking chair and looked into the ashes of the fire beside him. “Look at what we have here” Albus looked up to see Jayden and 2 of his friends standing in the doorway. “Where’s Riddles boy?” The other boys snickered and Albus glared at them. “What, nothing to say now, Traitor?” Albus ignored them still thinking about the nightmare he had.

“Honestly Jayden if you don’t stop bothering him I’m going to hex you myself,” said Zane as he entered followed by Scorpius. Jayden and his group left grumbling followed by Zane who gave Albus a smile as he walked past. “I really don’t like any of them,” Albus said clearly annoyed. “What about Zane? He seems to want to help us,” Scorpius said in a surprised tone. Albus shrugged, “Are you hungry?” Scorpius nodded with a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Albus laughed “Let’s go then.”. 

The boys had trouble locating the Great Hall at first but quickly remembered where to go. Scorpius decided to have chocolate pancakes and cream for breakfast. Albus eyed them but chose to have scrambled eggs with sausages instead. “What do we have this morning?” Scorpius said puzzled. Albus thought about it, they hadn’t actually been told what to do. “Let’s ask Zane,” Scorpius said. Although Albus disagreed he went along with it and they went to look for him. 

They were heading back to the Slytherin Common Room when Professor Longbottom caught up to them, “Boys, your Head of House is unwell at the moment so I have been asked to give you your schedules.” He said sounding out of breath. The two boys thanked him and checked what they had first, it turned out they had Charms with Professor Flitwick on the first floor. They were taught the Charm of Levitation in their first lesson and Albus found he enjoyed Charms and didn’t find the lesson challenging opposed to Scorpius who struggled. 

After this lesson, they went to the Great Hall to have lunch. “Do you think we will use the levitation charm much after Hogwarts?” Scorpius said sounding frustrated, “It’s possible I guess, ” Albus said thoughtfully. They ate quickly and then went outside for their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. “Afternoon everyone, and welcome to your first Flying Lesson. Now, all we are going to learn is how to hover on the broom today. Now stand to the left of your broom raise your right arm and say up,” There were lots of students who managed to get their broom on the first try.

“Up,” Albus said but the broom did not move. “Up,”. He said again louder this time however it still refused to move. The other Slytherins noticed this and started teasing him. “Potters a squib.” “He’s the Slytherin Squib”. Surrounded by people laughing at him, he looked at Scorpius before turning around and running away tears falling as he ran. Glaring at the other students, Scorpius looked at Madam Hooch who nodded before running after Albus. Scorpius tried to think of where he could be and decided to check the Common Room first. Albus wasn’t there but Scorpius found Zane and asked him to help.

Albus, as upset as he was, didn’t care who saw him but just wanted to be away from everyone. He opened the door to an empty classroom and hid inside, just moments later, Jayden opened the door although he was on his own this time. “So a Squib and a Traitor Potter?” He taunted, “My brother isn’t here to defend you this time.” Albus wiped the tears from his face, “Just leave me alone,” he said angrily. Jayden looked at him furiously, He moved across the classroom picking Albus up by the collar and slamming him into the wall. “Don’t tell me what to do Squib,” he yelled. 

Albus fell to the ground tears forming again when the door banged open. In came a furious looking Scorpius followed by Zane and Albus’s brother, James. Zane raised his wand, “Impedimenta,” he shouted. ”Protego,” Jayden said, blocking the spell he pointed his wand at his brother. “Stupe-”. Pulling out his own wand, “Expelliarmus,” Scorpius screamed. Jayden’s wand flew out of his hand and hit the ground on the other side of the room. James raised his wand and silently hexed Jayden. Little bats started flying out of his nose and he ran out of the room as they chased him. Scorpius ran over to Albus and hugged him, “Are you ok?”. Albus nodded slowly wiping his eyes. Scorpius let go of Albus, remembering James and Zane were there. Albus was very confused, why had he hugged him? He was upset he thought shrugging it off.

“That was impressive both of you,” Zane said looking at Scorpius and James. James grinned, “My mum taught me that one,” Scorpius smiled as James and Zane checked on Albus, making sure he was ok. James who was late for class said goodbye and sprinted for the fourth floor. Zane and Scorpius walked with Albus back to the Common Room and once they were there, Albus made his way to the dormitory. 

Zane turned to Scorpius, “I have a meeting with the Headmistress later, do you want me to mention this?” Scorpius nodded. “I do but I know Albus wouldn’t so please don’t, at least not for the moment.” Zane nodded understandingly, “I’ll make sure you and Albus are excused from your last 2 classes,” Scorpius smiled. Zane gave him a smile back and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before heading back outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being eternally Grateful.


	4. The Potions of Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, sorry this chapter is up a day late guys, My muse has abandoned me momentarily so I attempted to continue without him. I hope you guys like this chapter regardless!

Scorpius sat by Albus’s bed waiting for him to wake up, he had gone to sleep after the events with Jayden and hadn’t woken up yet although it was nearing dinner time. Scorpius started to write a letter to his parents but threw it away. Scorpius still wasn’t hungry so he decided to sleep. 

Albus shuddered, he had the same nightmare again last night. He looked around and saw Scorpius reading. “Morning Albus,” he said cheerfully. “Morning Scorpius,” Albus replied. “Do you know what we have this morning Scorpius?” He questioned, “We have potions, Albus!” Scorpius said excitedly. Albus groaned Scorpius looked at him “What’s wrong with potions?” he said sadly. Albus looked at him apologetically “A family friend of mine, I’m sure you have heard of him it’s Teddy Lupin” Scorpius nodded.

“Well a few years ago he was making an ageing potion and it backfired making him 4 years younger. St Mungo’s tried to fix it but couldn’t. They tried all sorts of ageing potions and other remedies but nothing worked. So now he requested to rejoin Hogwarts at the year which someone his new age would be in, so now he’s in the 5th year,” Albus finished sadly. 

Scorpius frowned, “Well on the bright side he’s someone you know that’s still at Hogwarts!” Albus smiled “Let’s go,”. As the boys were walking to class they ran into Rose who looks at Albus sadly, she looks as if she was going to say something but decides against it and walks away. Albus sighs but it turns into a giggle when he notices Ethan staring at Rose as she walked away.

Albus and Scorpius settled into their seats having to once again ignore the tiresome insults thrown by the Slytherins. The entire room went dark as he walked in. “Settle down. I am aware you are accustomed to having a teacher for these lessons however the Slytherin Head of House is still unwell, so the Headmistress has asked me to cover as I have the highest potions skill level since Severus Snape was the Potions Master,”. 

Albus’s mouth dropped realising it was Zane teaching the class. “Now I heard what some of you were saying as I walked in and be aware I have no tolerance for that kind of behaviour,” he warned. “Take out your textbooks and complete the recipe on page 349,”

The boys tried their best to follow the potion that turns water into grape juice but ultimately failed at the point, however, their water did turn purple. Not many people appeared to have much luck with the potion but Albus and Scorpius's potion earned them 50 points for Slytherin.

Albus and Scorpius struggled to find their transfiguration class and as it happened the class turned out to be a study period meaning they learnt little in that lesson. They chatted for most of the lesson and giggled when told to be quiet. “Stay behind Scorpius,” the professor said bluntly and Albus hesitantly left without him after being glared at by the professor. Albus walked back to the common room glumly, he was upset that Scorpius had been forced to stay behind. “Finally got you on your own do I squib?” Albus rolled his eyes recognising Jayden’s voice. “Are you ever going to leave me alone?” Albus questioned. 

Jayden thought about it for a moment, “Maybe if I get what I want,” he said with an evil smirk. Grabbing Albus and pushing him into the broom cupboard, “Damnit I don’t have enough time today,” he said in frustration. He slammed Albus into the wall and kicked him in the stomach, “Until next time, Squib.”. Jayden stomped on Albus’s fingers before leaving the cupboard whistling innocently, Albus sobbed silently feeling the blood running down his back.

Scorpius had finally got out of the classroom muttering to himself angrily on the way back to the common room. He heard a strange sound, it sounded like someone was crying. Scorpius being as curious as he is looked around trying to find the source of the sounds and noticed a broom cupboard. He flung the door open and nearly screamed seeing Albus on the ground. Dropping to the ground next to him he gave Albus a hug, he could feel the blood on Albus’s shirt. “What the hell happened? Who did this?” Scorpius said lividly. “Jay- Jayden,” Albus said through sobs, Scorpius looked at him furiously. 

He grabbed Albus’s arm and pulled trying to get him up, he walked him back to the common room and sat him down on his bed. “This ends today,” Scorpius said getting up. Albus didn’t say anything, he knew who Scorpius was going to go to and he was certain the Headmistress could do something to help.

Scorpius walked around trying to find Professor Longbottom. He decided to check the Great Hall and found the Headmistress there instead. “Professor, can I speak to you about something?” She smiled “Of course Mr Malfoy.” Feeling reassured Scorpius spoke again explaining the bullying that was happening and the two attacks that had happened to Albus.

She sat back in her chair, “You are sure it was Jayden Green?” Scorpius nodded. “Very well I shall write to Mr Potter’s father and see what kind of action he’d like to take. Thank you for telling me Mr Malfoy.” Scorpius smiled and walked back to the Common Room feeling better than he had earlier.

As he walked back he thought about the possibilities of what he could achieve in the future and whom he wanted to achieve things with. It put a smile on his face but he shrugged the thought off as that wasn't going to be possible as far as he knew. He decided it was time to write to his father and headed to the owlery to explain everything that had happened so far. He arrived there after about twenty minutes of being lost in the castle. Turning his nose at how dirty the room was he began to write his letter. 

He mentioned the bullying and his new friend although he left the name out. Scorpius hesitated to mention how the classes were and what he was being called and decided against it. He whistled and watched as Raxtor, his owl grabbed his letter and flew off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being grateful for all eternity!


	5. Emotions, Magic and Duels Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys, Yes I know I have some explaining to do I have just been so busy with life and personal issues I just haven't had time to write. I found some free time so I did write this chapter and I am going to be continuing with the story at a pace I can manage. Sorry for making you guys wait so long <3

Albus opened his eyes wondering where Scorpius could be, he had been gone for quite a while now. Sitting up wincing in pain he glanced out the window it was pitch black outside which worried him. “Where are you Scorpius?” he said quietly. He stood up grabbing his wand and stowing it in his pocket he was just about to open the door when someone knocked on it loudly. “Who is it?” he called “It’s Professor Longbottom,” Albus opened the door in surprise “Come with me,” he said quietly. Albus followed him across the castle not knowing where they were going but from the look on the Professor’s face, he knew it couldn’t be good. 

They stopped at a Gargoyle, “Wulfric,” Albus watched in surprise as the Gargoyle moved and steps appeared. Neville looked at Albus and nodded before walking back down the hallway, Albus shrugged and walked up to the doors and knocked 3 times. The doors flew open “Dad?” He said raising his eyebrows. Harry waved him over and asked if he was ok as Albus nodded the doors opened again and Scorpius walked in with a man Albus hadn’t seen before. Judging from his hair and eyes he was also a Malfoy. The two boys smiled at each other, “Potter,” The man said nodding curtly, Harry nodded back in the same manner. The Headmistress explained her reasoning for summoning the boys and their fathers. “After hearing about the bullying I believed it would be wise to inform you both,” glancing at both Harry and the man which Albus assumed was Draco. 

“Bullying?” Harry said glaring at Draco “Not by Mr Malfoy or by Mr Potter. They are both the victims.” Harry looked dumbfounded as did Draco. The Headmistress explained how she wanted to notify them and ask permission to give both boys special training in how to use the Shield Charm. Both Fathers agreed and after checking the boys were truly ok decided it was time to go.

“Sooo, what should we do today Albus?” Scorpius said cheerfully. “Well it’s raining so do you want to go to the Library?” Scorpius’s eyes lit up. “Can you help me with my Charms homework?” Albus nodded smiling. As they were walking to the second floor they heard noise coming from above them. “Wait here,” he said quietly. Frowning Albus pulled out his wand and walked back up the stairs slowly. 

Two boys ran past him wands drawn and he followed them carefully as he reached the third floor he saw the chaos that had ensued. Albus dropped to the ground as a boy was blasted back towards him, Albus jumped back up and he saw Zane disarm another student, not knowing any spells to use in this situation he jumped behind a statue as jets of light flew in all directions. “Stupefy,” A voice called, Albus groaned realising Jayden had joined the fight. 

All of a sudden and almost instantly the fight had stopped, he peered out from behind the statue to see Zane and Jayden circling each other their wands pointed directly at the other's chest. The air crackled as their duel began and lights bounced and flashed as the spells collided. Jets of light in all different colours flew in all directions as the two boys duelled furiously. Wands slashing so quickly Albus could barely see them. He wanted to help but his mind was at a blank on any spells he could use. He smiled, Zane was winning!

"Expelliarmus" A voice shouted and Albus watched in horror as Zane’s wand was blasted out of his hand and he was sent flying out a window by a team of Jayden and his two thugs. Quickly as though a fire had started the spectating students and those involved scattered, running back to their dorms as Jayden smirked, turned and walked away followed by the other boys. Scorpius bolted up the stairs not waiting any longer and saw Albus running towards him. 

“We need to get outside,” he shouted running towards the first floor. “What, Why?” Scorpius questioned running after him, “There’s no time to explain.” he shouted back. Scorpius gasped when he saw Zane sprawled out in the grass not moving and barely breathing. ‘What happened here?” A voice said behind them. Madam Promfrey had appeared as if out of nowhere. 

Albus explained what had happened and how the duel had happened and the spells used. She snatched her wand from her pocket and muttered a spell. Zane vanished and the boys gasped “Don’t worry he’s just been moved to the hospital wing. Both of you go see your Head of House. She is waiting for you.” “Wait Professor Jones is back?” Scorpius said. She nodded and motioned for them to leave. “Would you be able to tell us where her office is?” Scorpius asked, “Of Course, Head down to the basement and then turn towards your Common Room and it is the room at the end of the hall.” He nodded and thanked her before walking out of the room hesitantly followed by Albus. 

Albus groaned as they walked out of the room, “Are you ok?” Scorpius said in a worried tone. “Not really, my back is hurting still.” Scorpius frowned, “I wonder if things are ever going to be better for us here?” Scorpius thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being grateful for all eternity!


	6. Professor Jones returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my apologies for this chapter being so short. I just wanted to end it how I did but I didn't want to drag on the introduction of Professor Jones so this is how it fell. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer! Remember to comment your opinions!

Albus and Scorpius had finally found Professor Jones’s office. “Shouldn’t we go in?” Scorpius asked. Albus hesitated, “Yeah, Let’s go,” He said and knocked on the door. “Come in.” someone called. Albus opened the door and looked around as he walked in, he was surprised. There were no potion ingredients in Jars and the room was full of light, instead, there was muggle stuff like posters of bands and tv shows. “You two must be Albus and Scorpius!” The boys nodded and smiled. “I’m Professor Jones but I am going to assume you knew that, So what happened today?” The boys looked at each other and Albus turned to face the Professor. He trusted her and he had no idea why. Albus thought about what had happened “Well…. There was a group of students that I don’t know that were duelling and then Zane intervened and started disarming students but Jayden joined in and everyone stopped fighting and watched Zane and Jayden. Zane seemed to be winning but then Jayden’s friends joined in and Zane got disarmed and then blasted out a window”. 

Professor Jones stared at the boys curiously “You seem to dislike Jayden, Is there any particular reason why?” Albus became rather interested with the Slytherin Emblem on his cloak but Scorpius nodded. She looked at him questioningly and he sighed while Albus became even more fidgety. “He’s been bullying us, well more Albus than me,” Scorpius said sadly. “And what about Zane?” Scorpius shook his head “No he’s been helping us and protecting Albus, I think that’s why Jayden attacked him.” Professor Jones frowned, They all sat silent for a long time “The worst time was when he hurt Albus’s back, he was bleeding and it’s still sore.” Scorpius said softly.

Professor Jones jaw dropped and she looked at them sadly “I don’t know what I am going to do about this boys but I promise you that you can come to me for help with anything.” Both boys smiled she nodded and the boys got up and thanked her as they left. The boys walked slowly back to their Common Room talking not about anything important but just talking it made Albus happy to have someone he could talk to that wasn’t family and Scorpius was happier than he ever thought he’d be although both were only faintly smiling in person. 

They walked into the Common Room and for the first time since they had arrived Albus nor Scorpius were nervous about the people in the room, Jayden and his friends weren’t there but the other Slytherins made sure to show that the boys weren’t welcome. They hurried up the stairs ignoring the comments and nearly fell into their beds, they said good night and Scorpius fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about Albus and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos+Comments = Me being grateful for all eternity!


End file.
